


In Love But Not With Me (Percico)

by Kinky_Bastard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Gay, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Bastard/pseuds/Kinky_Bastard
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are... happy together. Percy plans on proposing to her soon. But... he's not really in love with her. Not anymore. The dark-eyed son of Hades has caught his eye, he just doesn't know it yet. Not until he begins to cough up dark red petals and whole carnations.The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient's throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to 'disappear' is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can't be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose neither options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.[A/N: One of the weirdest fanfictions you'll come across.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_He was infected._

Percy (Perseus) Jackson, the son of Poseidon, was in love. In love with him. He never thought it would turn out this way. But he didn't love him back.

_He was happy._

Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, was in love. In love with him. He never thought it would turn out this way. But he loved him back.


	2. What is happening to me?

Nico di Angelo smiled up at Will Solace, their hands reaching out for each other simultaneously as their hearts. Their eyes sparkling, matching the dots of light patterned across the night sky. But for Percy, sitting upon another log across the camp fire, that's when the coughing began. It was subtle at first as if he had caught a cold.

....................................

The son of Poseidon was labelled as the oblivious one in the group and he fitted the role very much and very often. But not quite this time. This time he knew what the flowers meant. Who and why though? Those were the two questions that kept the green-eyed boy awake all night. He had a girlfriend so why in Hades would he have the disease that only infects people suffering from one-sided love?

Did Annabeth not love him anymore? No, that couldn't be. She threw a huge party for him just last week when he turned 20. They had even had another one of their long romantic underwater kisses that night.

Has his heart moved onto someone else then? Pfft of course not. He loved Annabeth. He was even planning on making them, forever. He had the proposal all decked out and ready to be performed in a few months. 

This wasn't ideal at all. In fact, this was really bad.

He needed to find the cause of this and fix it before he would end up dying. There was always the option of surgery but just the thought of it made his skin crawl. There was also the tiny voice in the back of his head telling him that maybe, just, maybe this was a sign that he and Annabeth just weren't meant to be. He really hoped that tiny voice in his head was wrong. He could never love anyone else other than Annabeth. Right?


	3. It happens every time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I was supposed to be writing in Third Person when I was typing this up so I'm sorry but this is much easier for me so I am going to stick to writing in First Person.

**Percy Jackson POV**

It was Friday night... Capture The Flag night. I was already so worn out, my throat scratchy and the taste of blood strong on my tongue. But nevertheless, I put up a fight, guarding the fluttering red flag with all my strength. Drawing power from the river surrounding us, I was winning. Cheers breaking out around us. Time seemed to slow down when my coughing started. When Nico and Will appeared in the crowd. I could feel my throat closing up, the vines wrapping themselves tightly around my lungs, the thorns sharp and painful on my insides. I faltered, stepping out of place. My opponent, Jason Grace, pushing me aside and ripping the crimson flag off its post. He held it up in triumph, his sky blue eyes sparkling with pride and joy as his teammates hoisted him up into their arms.

"Good luck next time Perce." A pale hand patted my back lightly, brown eyes meeting mine before turning away to clasp his boyfriend's hand.

_Nico._

I clutched my neck as I felt the petals rise.

_It can't be him._

I closed a hand over my mouth.

_There's no way._

The bitter, metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

_He's like a brother to me._

I turned away from the crowd, heading towards my cabin.

_He used to like me but..._

I shoved open the door as blood began spilling out the side of my mouth.

_He's in love with Will now, anyway._

I hunched over the toilet seat, choking on blood and wheezing as cherry petals flowed from my mouth.

"Percy! Hey, Perce! I get that you lost to Jason and all but C'mon man! Why'd you run off?" Leo's voice rang loud and clear outside my door as I wiped the last drops of blood on the floor. 

"I'm coming buddy, just wait in the lounge for me!" My voice was croaky and it hurt to speak. I rinsed my mouth out and dragged myself into the shower, letting the cold water wash down my back. 

My hair was still wet as I changed into some shorts, littered in images of dolphins, and a blue tank top that read 'Keep Calm and Smile On' in swirly writing. I was calm until I reached the door to the lounge, my heart beating just a bit faster as I heard voices. It wasn't just Leo. I opened the door a bit and peeked in through the crack. Everyone was here. Piper McLean and Jason Grace were cuddling on one side of the big couch, Leo Valdez and Calypso on the other end. Annabeth stood on the side talking to Piper and Will and Nico stood on the far side of the room talking amongst themselves.

My heart beat to a stop.

My throat closed up again.


	4. I didn't even realise

**Percy Jackson POV**

I wanted to run. I couldn't let them find out. 

But I pasted on a goofy grin and took in a deep breath before turning the door handle and tugging it completely open. They all turned to look at me, except Nico and Will who were still chattering amongst themselves, as I cosied up against the door frame. 

"Hey, guys. I don't remember inviting all of you in."

Nico and Will stopped talking and looked over at me weirdly. Will spoke up, "Why is your voice so..."

"...Groggy." Annabeth finished for him, walking up inspecting my face, "Your eyes are all red and swollen too."

Fuck. I knew I should have run.

Jason smirked, "Man, don't tell me you were that upset about losing to me?"

"Hah, you wish! Nah, guys, I was just feeling sick as fuck." I ran my fingers through my wet locks, heat rising up my neck. Leo was quiet as he looked over me, his eyes calculating and worried. I looked away, facing Annabeth and sending her a soft smile. She shook her head back at me, pressing her lips against mine lightly before turning away and pushing the others out. 

Leo stayed behind, I walked up to him and jumped on to space next to him, "'Sup?"

"I saw the blood."

I stiffened, "W-what?"

"The petals too."

I wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

As much as I trusted Leo... he had a big mouth.

"Who is it?"

But he'd kept so many of his own secrets locked away in a safe. So I told him. Told him everything I knew.

"You... you think its Nico?"

I nodded.

"Man... that's gonna be rough... What are you gonna do about Annabeth? Gonna tell her?"

"I...I can't do that to her."

Leo sighed patting my back lightly, "I know it's hard on you man... but it'd be better if she heard this from you rather than someone else."

"You don't understand, Leo. I was going to propose to her and then this happens?! My heart falls for someone and my mind doesn't know who? That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe you were in love with him for a while and the symptoms are only just showing? I don't really know much about Hanahaki..."

"Dude... that makes it worse you know."

"Yeah... I know." A small smile grew on his lips, I chuckled before doubling over in a coughing fit. 

No blood this time. No petals either. Leo breathed out a soft sigh in relief as he took my hands and noticed this.

"I feel so bad for you, man. It didn't happen to me each time I fell in love with someone who didn't love me back, so that makes me feel worse. That you have to go through the pain of that when I didn't and man you were so _happy_..."

I cut him off with a tight hug, resting my jaw on top of the shorter boy's head. He smelt like my mother after a batch of her delicious chocolate chip cookies had gotten burnt because she'd forgotten about them. A warm, sweet yet nose turning scent. He'd chuckled into my neck before hugging back, just as tight. I was glad I had friends like him.

"I have about 3 ish months," I told him as he bent down to tie up the laces of his sneakers.

"What do you mean 3 months?" He stood up straight, a puzzled look on his face.

"3 months till I, well, suffocate and die."

He frowned, "If it comes down to that then we're getting the surgery done." 

"I can't. It'll be too late. I'm already coughing up entire flowers. In a week I might start coughing up vines."

I watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped, beads of sweat forming at the edge of his hairline. Guilt settled in my heart. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll tell Nico about this next week if there's no sign of vines by Monday and based on his answer I'll get surgery or... yeah." I gave him a tight squeeze before lightly pushing him out into the night, "Hurry before the harpy's come."

He yelped as I pretended to grab at him -- we shared another laugh.

Closing the door I smiled at myself. I had someone to count on. A weight lifted off my chest. But then Annabeth walked into my mind, I loved her. I really did. I loved the couple of dark freckles dotted on her tanned skin, I loved her beautiful grey eyes that would twinkle when she faced problem-solving tests during quests. I loved it when she called me Seaweed Brain, and I loved it when her nose would scrunch up at the nickname I'd given her. Wise girl. I loved her...

Loved...?

My mind had registered the fact I no longer love her. I didn't even realise.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when I woke up, it was still dark outside and the soft splashes of waves from the shore of Long Island were the only thing I could hear. Well, except for the loud annoying crickets that wouldn't stop chirping from the woods next to the beach. I groaned inwardly before pushing myself out of the warmth of the covers and into the cold bathroom. I showered quickly and changed into some dark shorts and a blue sleeveless hoodie before settling down on the couch opposite the TV and glanced at the analogue clock on the wall. It read, 4:56 am. 

I leant over the side of the couch and picked up a photo album, kicking back and lying down on the cushions not long after. I ran my fingers over the cover, Nico had given me this as a birthday present 4 years ago. I flipped the first page, revealing scribbles of messy handwriting, Nico's. 

'Happy Birthday 'Kelp-Face!'

I smiled, the warmth of his hands returning to mine as if he'd shoved it into my arms and ran off, a blushing mess, once again. I was too busy fawning over the few photos of Nico smiling to feel the tingle that emerged in my throat, soon I was back to being hunched over the sink, blood slipping down the side of my mouth. 

The coughing worsened as I tried to gargle my mouth free of small petals, but there was no blood so I dried my hands and face on the towel before going back to the lounge. The book was left open on a page with Nico and Will's first kiss that I'd sneakily taken a photo of.

That's when I pulled the first vine out of my throat. Seeing it I panicked and tried to get back to the bathroom, but I slammed into the wall. Blood gushed from my nose and dropped from my mouth, I was a disaster. Getting up off the floor I rested my back on the wall, tired and feeling so... heavy. 

Eventually, I stopped bothering to stop the blood and just let it rush down and ruin my clothes. Instead, I focused on getting rid of the painful tingles in my throat, the stinging on the inside of my cheeks from where I'd been biting them and the aching in my chest -- the throbbing of my heart. Too many carnations laid on the floor when my coughing eased, too many leaves and too much blood. I fell onto the wooden flooring, too tired and too much in pain.

I couldn't move.

I didn't want to.

Everything hurt.

Hurt so much.

Too much.

**Will Solace POV**

I knew straight away when I saw Percy, something was wrong. Call it a medic's instinct or just a friend's intuition, but there was something wrong with him and not just because he was feeling 'sick as fuck'. But when I'd gone round to pick him up after the first of morning training, he hadn't shown up for breakfast, I knew instantly what was wrong. I'd found him in his cabin in a small pool of crimson. 

A pool of his own blood... surrounded by carnations, the red flowers mixed in with his blood. 

I didn't think it was possible. But in a world where ancient gods actually existed, I guess anything was possible and the proof of it was laying in the infirmary bed in front of me. I'd been careful about bringing him here from his cabin too, he couldn't afford anyone finding of his condition -- I figured he would prefer if I kept quiet about it. One thought, however, lingered in my mind as I cleaned up the mess in his cabin and the droplets of blood that had fallen from his body onto the infirmary floor.

'Didn't he have Annabeth?'


	5. It's gonna be okay

**Percy Jackson POV**

I opened my eyes, the light seeping through the white curtains as I inhaled a deep breath of air. The scent of sweet pollen made me twitch my nose and I sneezed, my throat flooding with waves of pain. I looked around taking in my surroundings... I was in the infirmary... I was in the infirmary! With a start I remembered what had happened, I had started coughing up vines and I was in my cabin... did that mean someone knew? Did someone find the photo album? What was I going to do now? I started panicking, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I fell forwards onto the other bed, tumbling onto the floor, my breaths became heavier as I laid there, helpless and tired. The door opened and Will rushed in, a towel hung loosely around his broad shoulders, "Hey, you're awake! I was getting worried."   
Then he saw that I was on the floor, "Um, what are you doing down...oh gods, did you fall?!" He ran over to me, picking me up and placing me back onto the bed carefully. Seeing the tears gathering in my eyes his face softened, "Hey its gonna be okay,"   
Crouching by my feet, he checked my face and body for any extra injuries other than the ones I had gotten from earlier. When his facial features relaxed and he opened his mouth to speak I tensed up.

**Will Solace POV**

_"Perce! I did a bit of research on Hanaha- Oh, hey, Will... erm what are you doing here?"_   
_I looked up from washing my hands in the bathroom basin, "Leo, hey, I'm guessing you know about his condition. He's in the infirmary... he started coughing up vines..."_   
_Leo's facial features scrunched up in horror, "But...but...already?! Gah, I bet that idiot..." He paused going towards the TV and picking up something from the floor. It was a book. _   
_"What is that?"_   
_He snapped it shut and scurried off towards the door, stopping and looking over his shoulder, "You don't know who it is, do you?"_   
_At the shake of my head, he bolted off muttering curse words under his breath and leaving me confused._

"Leo came by earlier."  
I paused, letting myself inspect his reaction but he only continued to look shaken and in a daze.  
"Hey Percy... you okay, man?" I waved my hand repeatedly in front of his face until his eyes refocused and his teeth came down on his bottom lip.   
"What did Leo say?" He whispers softly, concern filling his features. "And why were you in my cabin?"  
"You didn't show up to breakfast and training, we were worried. I finished training early so I came by to see what was up. Found you in a pool of your own blood. When I'd carried you here and went back to clean up Leo came in, said something about Hanahaki. But he left suddenly, with a book he'd found."

His eyes darted up to mine, "So you don't know who it is right?"   
"No, I don't but.. Percy what about Annabeth."  
His face dropped, "Please forget about this, Will. All of it."  
He stood up shakily and walked towards the door that connected with the Big House. Looking over his shoulder before closing the door, "I trust you to not tell anyone about my condition."  
I nodded, curiosity growing.  
He looked back up with a simper of a smile, "Curiosity killed the cat after all."  
I scoffed before chuckling, fixing the bed as I listened to the door slamming shut.


	6. Not in bed

**Nico di Angelo POV**

The sight was sickening, his body lay limp on the wooden floor. Stained petals, and flowers surrounding him, swirling in a pool of his own blood. I took a deep breath. Then turned to the rest of the group, keeping my head low. Will let out a low laugh beside me, "Who said love couldn't kill?" His gaze dropped to his feet before looking up at me, his mouth remained shut but his words still reached my ears, "You need to wake up."

I woke up hot and sweaty with tear stains on my cheeks.  _ Demigod dreams always had some twisted truth in them.  _ I slid my legs over the side of the bed, pulling on some black jeans over my boxers and slipped into a black tank top. It was too hot to wear my aviator jacket so I left it be, quickly splashed water on my face and pushed out the cabin door. I was met with a sudden burst of strong light as I walked outside and almost turned back, but that body... It was Percy's. He had hanahaki. And Will knows. Or at least I think he does.

As I approached the opening of the infirmary I heard Will softly singing, I paused by the entrance -- eyes closed and ears listening.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine   
You make me happy when skies are grey   
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you..."

I only managed to overhear part of the chorus before he abruptly stopped, my eyes jolting open as his head appeared in front of mine. I yelped, staggering backwards and tripping over my own feet. He caught me by the waist, pulling me up and flush against his shirtless body. I blushed deeply, my head reaching just past his shoulder.

"Um hey, Will..."

He smiled, his fingers sliding under my chin and pushing my head up to meet his lips. I melted into him as the familiar warmth spread through my lips and cheeks.

"Hey, baby..." He chuckled as he tore our lips apart reluctantly after who knows how many minutes.    
I felt faint and could barely hear myself hiss at him, "Don't call me that!"   
He nuzzled into my neck, "Yes... of course, baby."   
I growled, slapping his ass and as he yelped a large smirk emerged on my face, "Serves you right."

We stared down at each other before bursting out in fits of laughter, nearby campers shooting us odd looks that we had long gotten used to. My face fell as I remembered why I was here this early in the morning in the first place, Will's face imitated my own as I described my dream to him.

He looked down, "I'm guessing you're here... because you think I already know about his condition... right?"

I nodded in reply, "So it's true? He has hanahaki?"

"Um..." He hesitated and I reached up a hand to rest against his forearm, "I don't know who it is, but yeah... he does."

I sighed softly, "How bad is it?"

"He coughed up vines... found him basically dead yesterday."

"Who else knows?"

"Leo."

"Annabeth?"

"No."

"Have you seen Percy?"

"Not since yesterday evening."

"He has to have the surgery."

"But Nico... He doesn't want to... He could die."

"But Will, if he doesn't it's guaranteed he'll die unless the person he's crushing on likes him back."

"Then let's figure out who it is."

"You're right...okay."

"Should we ask Leo?"

"Will, you know he won't say anything."

"Then...?"

"Eavesdrop."

"Nico...bad boy."

"Nico is a good boy."

"Not in bed."

"Will!"


	7. I'm sorry

**Nico di Angelo POV**

I stood there, shocked and unmoving. Percy...likes me? What the hell. I thought there was something up with Annabeth and him, not that he’d become gay for someone... for me. 4 years ago, I would have absolutely loved the idea of Percy being in love with me but… I loved Will. Suddenly, I felt a pang of pain in my chest. He knows that I love Will. He must be devastated. I knew he was going to propose to Annabeth soon. But for this to happen and ruin his life? Man, that’s rough.

Will was sitting on my bed when I rushed back to the Hades cabin, chewing on a protein bar silently. The curtains were drawn back letting a foreign light into the room, I squinted before pulling them back and darkening the cabin. Will screeched from where he sat, jumping up and drawing them back again. I growled, tackling him to the floor, “Do not touch the curtains!”   
He pouted at my tone, giving me puppy dog eyes till a heaved out a sigh and left the curtains alone -- the sun peeking through.   
  
“Percy...he’s crushing on me.”   
Will choked on the last of his bar, looking up at me with wide blue eyes in disbelief, “You’re fucking with me...right? Please, tell me you are.”   
I shook my head at his reply, sitting down on the edge of my mattress.   
“He’s in love with me.” I mouthed the words again, not believing myself.   
  
**Leo Valdez POV**   
  
I ushered Calypso out of the room, “Baby, please. Percy’s coming now.”   
She crossed her arms and planted her feet onto the ground, “I don’t see why I have to leave?! It’s just Percy!”   
I paused and a smirk emerged on my face.    
“Well I mean you could stay. But do you really want to be here when we talk about our little friends?” I deadpanned watching as her face crumpled up.   
“Leo! Ew…” She stuck her tongue out at me, disgusted before turning around and exiting -- my hand making contact with her ass. I heard her screech just as I locked the door shut, and let out a small chuckle.   
“Fuck you!”   
“Love you!”   
  


A couple minutes later a soft knock on the door brought me out of my tinkering and I glanced down to see that I’d fixed my alarm clock.   
I screwed up my face, out of all things why did I fix this annoying thing?!   
Sighing, I got out of my seat and unlocked the door ushering the person in. Percy sat down on the edge of my bed, scooting away from an open condom packet that laid by his feet.    
“Leo! The fuck, man!”   
Whoops. I kicked it under the bed, laughing at Percy’s reaction, “I feel bad for your poor forehead.”   
He jutted his chin out at me, “You should, it’s your fault that I slap it most of the time.”   
I smiled before sitting down and putting on my serious face, as Percy put on his, modeling mine.   
“I’ve forgotten why I’m here.”   
I held up the album, “You idiot, why?”   
He shrugged. I lost it then. The look of distraught on his face didn’t save him for what was coming next. I set my fingers aflame and held the book above them, “You’re going to tell Nico you like him.”   
He dived at me, water seeping in through under the door from Hades knows where and killing my flames. I jumped away, lighting the arm that was holding the book and setting aflame the other once again pointing it towards him, “You will tell him. Or I will.”   
“You wouldn’t,” The look of pain that shot across his features almost made me halt entirely, but he wasn’t getting away with it that easily.   
  
Lets just say our little discussion didn't work out as I'd hoped and he left in a hurry, his arms hugging his body. I felt bad, I felt like shit for doing that to him. But, it was for the best. Right?    
  
Athena, lend me some of your wisdom, what do I do?   
  
She didn't lend me any wisdom, or if she did… it didn't fit into my system. When I went and told Nico and Will, turned out that they have eavesdropped and found out about it already.   
  
“What do we do?”   
“Surgery. I’m sorry, but I can’t return his feelings.” Nico looked up from where he’d been sitting quietly, gnawing on his fingernails.   
“Babe, fingers.” Will took them out of his mouth but that only drove Nico to bite his lip instead.    
“Is there no other way? There are so many risks involved and Percy’s already-” my mumbling was cut short as i realised the two gay lovebirds had left. By the time I reached the infirmary, Percy had been  anaesthetized and now lay unconscious in one of the beds.   
“You-!” I was cut off again with a burst of light from Will before being coated in a dark shadow, pushing me away from the scene. Eventually, I gave up and dropped to my knees -- hysterically crying. 

This was my fault. 

Percy, I’m sorry.   



	8. Not Me

**Percy Jackson POV**

"Hello? Why are the lights off?" I sat up in the darkness, rubbing my sore throat as I tried to recall what had happened. Dumbfounded, I rested against the headboard for who knows how long before a grunt came from across the room. 

"Who's there?! Reveal yourself!" I reached for Riptide and clasped my fingers around the hilt, preparing for a fight. 

"Percy, calm.. down... It's just me." A short stature appeared from my right and I screeched turning away as a large and unstable flame flickered from Leo's fingers. The fire spread through the air and formed a ring of color around the room, I'm surprised nothing was set aflame. 

"When did you learn to do that? It's so pretty.."

Leo sighed softly, snapping his fingers and collapsing by my side. He reached a hesitant hand out and placed it on my cheek, "You're so fucking pale. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them."

I blinked once, twice, three times before he caught on. 

"You don't remember.."

Shaking my head, I softly grabbed Leo's hand and clasped it between both of my own. 

"Why am I in the infirmary? What happened to me?"

He groaned this time, shaking me gently, "Do you still love Nico?"

I tilted my head, "Of course, I do."

He leaped back, "What did you just say?"

"I love his cute expressions, his snarky remarks, and his perfect pink lips. I love..."

"This isn't possible..."

"Why not?" Why does Leo look so confused? 

"I performed surgery on you, you're supposed to lose your feelings for my Nico." Will's upset voice sounded from afar and I twisted around in the bed to watch him approach me. 

"You... Did... What?!" I couldn't believe what he was saying, they can't have... Did they really? Without my fucking consent? Who even are my friends anymore... I sighed, rubbing my index fingers against my temples and turning to the blondie. 

"Feelings? Check. Flowers gone? Check. Something went wrong, I guess."

Will's face drew over in realization, "You don't mean..."

I smiled softly and looked down, "No. Whatever you're thinking, it isn't possible. I see the way he looks at you, you're the one he loves." 

Not me.


	9. I'm an idiot

**Percy Jackson POV**

I decided it was finally time to update Annabeth and to be honest, I'm a bit... I don't know how to describe it. (I blame the author.) I was worried about how she would take it. I didn't even know what to say, I just kind of thought I'd go with the flow and hope for the best. It's kind of depressing if you think about it, I was going to propose to her but instead... I'm breaking up with her.

She's a strong, smart, independent woman... she'll be okay... she'll understand. I quickly downed a glass of whiskey and buttoned up my shirt, attempting to look presentable. Stepping out the door and approaching the Athena cabin, knocking lightly and preparing myself. A quick movement from the window startled me and just moments later I was tackled to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Percy! Perfect timing, I was just about to go grab you! You won't believe it! My cousin finally contacted me after like way too long and I'm going to go visit him this week." Annabeth leaned forward and pecked my lips softly, her beautiful grey eyes filled with excitement and I decided then and there that I couldn't tell her. Not yet. I couldn't destroy the happiness she felt right now, I couldn't do that to her.

"Aah, I'm so happy for you! When do you leave?"

She silenced, "Um about that...I'm heading out now."

"And you didn't tell me? C'mon girl, I thought I was special." I pouted and glanced down. Maybe it wasn't the best choice to tease her since I was kinda about to break up with her but... let's keep up the act. Yeah, yeah... I know. I get it, not the best choice maybe even the worst but I wanted to show her that I cared. 

"Perce, I was gonna tell you. But I only found out like just now." Her hand reached out for mine and I chuckled, "Whatever you say. PS, I was just joking."

I craned my neck up from the awkward sitting position I was in and placed a kiss against her forehead. 

"I love you, don't forget that."

She nodded excitedly and gave me a big hug before grabbing the bags Malcolm was holding, running off to what seemed like the Big House probably to tell Chiron about her leave. I sighed rubbing my neck awkwardly, peaking at Malcolm's smiling face through the gaps of my black hair. 

"What?" 

He shrugged, skipping around me and walking off leaving me confused. I frowned to myself and shrugged too, patting myself on the back I decided it was a good night to get drunk a little.

Bad choice. 

I regret not stopping what ended up happening. 

But I don't regret having the fun that I did. 

Still, I shouldn't have done it. 


	10. I messed up

**Percy Jackson POV**

“This your first time?”   
I shifted in my seat and faced a pair of soft blue eyes, “Sorry?”   
“I asked if this was your first time coming to a place like this?”   
Nodding at the man, I took in his appearance -- messy brown locks, icy grey eyes sporting a casual attire consisting of an entirely black outfit. Minus the eyes, he reminded me of Nico. My heart ached and I emptied the glass of vodka, asking the bartender for another round. I reached out a hand to the male, "Percy Jackson. You?"   
"Peter Harrison at your service. Want another drink? It's on me. "

I felt sick. Maybe that last round of shots was a bit too much. Peter had his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me up as we walked towards a place to stay for the night.    
“Pete… Do ya tink -aybe my uh drin wa spike?” Saying that I felt sick was an understatement, I felt like absolute shit right now and probably looked it too. I definitely sounded it.   
“Percy, you look equally confused as I am about what you just said. How about we just get some bed time now, worry about other stuff later?”   
“Co-cool.” There was this weird tingling sensation in my head, I couldn’t think straight. Gods know what I answered his questions with. My mind just kept rolling back to the sound of waves and to memories of Annabeth - back when I was happy.   
“Is that consent?”   
“H-uh? Yaah.”   
  
I don’t remember falling asleep. I don’t even remember what happened when we arrived at the hotel. But I do remember waking up naked. I remember opening my eyes and having to shut them right after because the lights were still on, bright and pointing right into my face. I remember sitting up in bed, a striking pain rushing up my sides and back. I remember watching, bewildered, as a white liquid came out from my lower half. I remember spinning around at the sound of a cough and seeing Peter naked from the waist down. I remember putting two and two together, and screaming as I tore myself out of the blankets. I remember toppling onto the floor just as my phone rang. And I remember the few sentences Nico whispered, clear as day.   
  
“It’s Annabeth, she...she’s dead. She drowned herself, Percy.”   



	11. Losing my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape/sex, underlined.

**Annabeth Chase POV**

I got caught in a little monster fight so I missed my plane to Boston, smart, I know. So I walked, more like plodded, back to town and booked a hotel room. Was planning to invite Percy but when I called I heard rather odd noises and our conversation went like.. This..

"Hello? Perce, you there?"   
"You must be the girl, nah?"   
I checked the contact, bewildered by this voice that I didn't recognize.   
"I'm sorry who's this?"   
"Peter, Peter Harrison."   
Clicking my tongue I tapped my fingers mindlessly against the wooden frame of the bed I'd draped myself along.    
"Am I like meant to know you?"

"My dick is deep inside this Percy of yours so you should know who I am, yes."

"Excuse me, what the f- did you just say?"   
"My d-"   
"Effin hell, don't repeat that jeez."

Then the line went dead. 

To say I was confused was an.. Understatement. I rang him again expecting the odd male to pick up but this time I heard Percy's voice on the other side.   
  
"Hey Perce who was that guy ear-"

"Aah, yess ssss. Peter deeppeerrr. Ah, more."

**  
**Hearing Percy say these things in a voice that we were saving for after marriage to some random guy I'd never heard of really torn me apart.    
"Percy, who do you love? Hm?"   
Peter's voice caught my attention and I brought the phone closer to my ear despite the warm tears falling down my face and turning cold as they landed on my lap.    
"Pete.. Ah Peter I love you and your big-" **   
** I cut the call then and there, I couldn't bear to listen to anymore. It was too much to bear. So I threw my phone and I carried myself as fast as I could to the nearest beach, walking in until all could see was black. My head felt like it was going to explode and I could hear the whisperings of curious nymphs but they were not loud enough to drown out what I really wanted gone. That voice and those words. That's what ready killed me, not the water I swallowed or breathed in, not my lungs failing, not my brain snowing down but the sounds I heard in the phone call. 

**Nico di Angelo POV**

The ringing in my ears and the tingle in my chest was how I found out not the news, not the body the police found and definitely not from Malcolm who was balling his eyes out in front of everyone.

_ "It's Annabeth, she's dead. She drowned herself, Percy." _

Between Percy and I, I thought confessing to him years ago was the most difficult thing that had and would ever happen between us. I was wrong. So wrong.    
No one knows why she killed herself. No note was found. Percy was clueless. She killed herself in his turf, that meant something. 

**Percy Jackson POV** ** _   
_ ** I hated myself for getting drunk, for getting into that situation and for not realising what that feeling was. But right now, I pushed myself past that and focused on the new mystery. 

  1. The two calls I was on with Annabeth last night, what the hell happened. 


	12. A break from reality

**Percy Jackson POV**

At first, I couldn’t move. However many times he called out my name, I only continued to stare forward until Nico sighed softly and hung up.

I could’ve saved her. I could’ve been there.

That tingle… it meant something. And I ignored it.

I screamed, frustrated and upset, throwing my phone onto the damned floor. That tiny tantrum just lead to me groaning and picking up my phone, looking out for any cracks or scratches. Frustrated, I dropped to my knees tilting my head back expecting to see the cream ceiling but instead meeting icy grey eyes staring back.

“..Annabeth?”

“Nope, it’s Peter. But that chick did call last night.”

“..Called last night?” I spun around and grabbed his shoulders, “What happened!?”

He merely shrugged, “Nothin much..”

"Nothing much? Nothing much?! She fucking killed herself last night! You and I are gonna talk right now cause if you had anything to do with her death, you will be so sorry." I resisted grabbing for Riptide, resorting to half choking him instead. 

"Harder." He whispered. 

I strained my ears, "What did you say?"

But his lips were already turning blue, I shrieked as I realized how hard of a hold I had on him and let go. He dropped to the ground, coughing roughly and making odd noises as he gasped for air. 

"What the hell, man? You could've killed me!"

"Tell me what happened last night!"

"Jeez, she just heard us having a good time that's it."

A good time...?

Wait...

"She heard us having... a good time?"

"Yeah, man. Did you seriously forget? Was I that bad?"

I tuned him out, my breaths slowly becoming shallow as I realized what could have been the cause of her suicide. Stepping backward, I stumbled and barely sat down on the edge of the bed. 

No. No way.

Please don't let that be it.

_ Of course, that's the reason. _

_ Anyway, she's dead now. _

_ Let's go take down Will. _

_ Then we'll have Nico all to ourself. _

_ And shouldn't you be upset about the fact you lost your virginity? Butt virginity? To a total stranger? Way to wait till 'true love', told you its not real.  _

_ Hah. _

"Perce? Hey?"

Hearing that nickname didn't make anything better.

_ Seaweed Brain would be better. Hehe. _

"Ow! What the fuck, man!"

I shook out of my daze to see Peter raise a hand to cover his eye, groaning as he staggered back. Leaving the room as fast as possible, grabbing my things on the way out and slamming the door after me I headed on till camp. I needed a break from reality.

In my cabin is where I'll find my break.

**Nico di Angelo POV**

"You don't understand, Will." 

I was leaning against Will's chest atop the Hades cabin roof, following the dancing green flames that stood along the sides - a silly decor really.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"I could've saved her."

He ran his fingers through my hair, his nails gently massaging my scalp as I looked up at him.

"Baby, I understand how you feel. If I could, I would've saved every single camper that ever ended up injured but I don't have that kind of power and sometimes, even if you don't want to, you have to accept that. I learned the hard way because I was stubborn but I'm here for you, many of us are, to help you move on. People die, life goes on - you would know that best."

I sighed, tilting my head back and reaching up to peck Will's soft pink lips, "You're right. I just so much has happened lately its been hard to keep up."

"Yeah... I know."

I smirked and looked over at the pancakes we'd brought up for breakfast, "You know, those don't really look as yummy as they did 5 mins ago."

"What do you mean, Nico? They're still warm and smell divin- mmf."

Seconds after tugging his blond locks, our lips collided and fell into sync.

"But, Nico, the pancakes!"

"Just shut up and kiss me, sunny boy."

Soon reality faded away... until we fell off the roof, ending up with painful hips and shoulders sporting bruises that were too big to pass as hickeys.

**Percy Jackson POV**

I watched the blood seep through the torn skin as I pulled it out, red pouring out and splashing onto the tiled bathroom floor. 

Goodbye, I'll take my break now.


	13. Die A Little

**Leo Valdez POV**

I walked in just in time to see Percy tumble forwards, “Hey man you -shit! What the- Oh my gods!”   
The front of his shirt was pierced through - the blue turned purple - blood flowing out. I rushed him into my arms, hoping I was strong enough to carry his 75 kilos all the way to the infirmary. Just as I called out for the Apollo kids, I stumbled, my scrawny arms giving out. Yelping, I tried to make sure Percy had a soft landing but Nico caught him just before he hit the floor sending my face into the grass in the process. Scrambling up, I watched Nico’s face draw together into a frown and rushed into the circus sized tent.    
_ 1… 2… 3… _ _   
_ I fixed my panicked breathing and relaxed, plopping onto the ground… he would be okay. I hope.

**Nico di Angelo POV**

“Ah!”   
“Shit, Nico! What’s wrong?”    
I clasped my hands over my ears trying to get the deadly ringing to stop, “Someone’s.. dy-dying nearby!”   
“C’mon, who is it?” Will’s voice interfered with the static and it halted, I breathed out a soft sigh.   
“I...It’s Percy.”

With those words, Will leaped out of the cabin and I shadow traveled myself to the infirmary. When I appeared, I heard someone cry out and ran outside just in time to catch a bloody body in my arms and take sight of Will rushing towards me."Get him inside, right now!"I obeyed WIll's order, laying him down on the bed and carefully but swiftly ripping his shirt off. A deep slit about 6 centimetres wide and 3 centimetres into his flesh lay in front of me, "Oh fuck, Will, hurry!"Will grabbed his supplies and set them out on a table instructing me to go to the beach and grab some seawater as he applied pressure on the wound. I nodded, disappearing into a blob of shadows and appearing seconds later with a bucket on the shore of Long Island Sound. By the time I arrived back Will was folding pieces of clean fabric and I coughed, alerting him. He smiled softly at me, dipping the cloth into the water and applying it to the wound. Percy hissed in his unconscious state but the blood stopped flowing soon the wound was patched up and I looked up to see why. Will was humming softly, drawing in the sunlight - weaving it around Percy and himself. Purple patches formed under Will's eyes; his cheekbones and jawline become more prominent but in seconds Percy's stab wound had become a mere scar.


	14. I call quits

**Percy Jackson POV**

Hands on my neck, tight and forceful.   
Mouth wide open, thrusting in and out.   
Belt around my wrists, digging in and leaving marks.

**Nico Di Angelo POV** ** _   
_ ** Percy woke suddenly, heaving deep breaths and shaking. I went forward to approach him but Leo wrapped him into his arms and hugged him tightly.   
“You idiot! You had me scared to death! Fuck you!” He had tears running down his face as he cradled Percy, I smiled and moved to my boyfriend to help him up. Will’s face had returned to normal but he seemed tired and I helped him into a bed. A few moments later, he was asleep; letting out soft snores. I released a relaxed sigh, sitting on the edge of the mattress and resting my head on his legs. An hour or so passed before I looked up, it was growing darker outside; I reached up and flicked on a lamp, illuminating part of the room. I glanced over at Percy’s bed and smiled at the scene, Leo had fallen asleep on the green-eyed demigod’s torso and said son of Poseidon was running his fingers through the Hispanic’s short curls. Soon, I felt fingers wrap around my wrist and I shifted so I could see Will smiling back at me, “Hey baby,”   
“Hey my little sunshine.”   
I leaned forward and he reached up, meeting my lips halfway. We sat there making out for a while, lips in sync and our tongues waltzing. A short cough brought us apart and we looked over as a wolf whistle bounced off the tent’s walls.    
“Hey lovebirds, get a room next time so we don’t have to feel as single.” Leo was up and awake, resting his chin on his hands.   
I tilted my head, confused, “What about Calypso?”   
Percy spoke up for Leo, “She’s with an Aphrodite kid now.”   
“Oh.”   
Leo shrugged, “It’s whatever… Anyway, you guys wanna grab a beer or get wasted? We need a timeout from all this.”   
Will piped up underneath me, “I could use a beer.”   
  
We went from beers to shots. Well... minus Will, he was very upset that we were fine with alcohol poisoning and was sitting out. Leo, on the other hand, was wasted. He’d had a few too many drinks beforehand and barely managed to get through his second dose. I could feel myself getting a bit dizzy, I wasn’t a lightweight but I wasn’t a good drinker either. Percy and I were at our 6th and I was not planning on backing out however my mouth had different plans, calling quits. The green-eyed demigod smiled, downing his 7th and 8th before leaning back in his chair with a large grin that reached from ear to ear. I scowled at him but he merely smirked and leaped out of his chair, demonstrating a straight walk. He looked at me suggestively, I stuck my tongue out at him and I tried to crawl off my own but landed on the floor as my knees gave out. I flipped him off and dragged my body to Will who touched my forehead, instantly sobering me. I thanked him, glad I wouldn’t have to worry about a hangover tomorrow morning and kissed him passionately. Straddling him, I cupped his cheeks and lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. Mmm...strawberry. My dessert was disturbed by a sudden shriek of bells and I jerked away from him, looking around for the source of the sound. Will looked at me confused and dejected causing me to realise the sound was in my head.   
“Someone is about to die!” I yelled back at him and his eyes widened, nodding in understanding. A glisten of metal appeared in the corner of my eye and I whipped around, running in front of Percy as soon as I realised what was about to happen. Pain ripped through my face, head pounding and I cried out. I had just been stabbed in the eye. I attempted to look for the suspect but Will had sobered Leo and was pushing us out the door. Percy was following close behind, cleaning crimson off his sword. Whoever it was, was dead now. I smiled, slipping out of my conscious state and into a black pit of darkness.    
  
A soft ringing sound in my ears and I opened my eyes, letting out a groan. I could see… everything? I could see! I opened my mouth to release a celebratory yell but shut up when I saw the scene in front of me.

  
“He’s not breathing.”


	15. Decapitation in a Public Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I wonder who’s dead?]

**Previously…** **   
** _ ‘He’s not breathing…’ _

**Percy Jackson POV**

**** I downed another shot, licking my lips in satisfaction. Watching, Nico stumble and trip, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. But my happy composure faltered as Nico crawled onto Will’s lap, straddling him and diving into a kiss. I tore my eyes off them and scouted the dance floor for Leo, smiling when I located him. He was dancing with a hammered male, grinding up against him and swaying his hips in rhythm to the tunes flowing through the room. The purple haired male kept lowering the placement of his grimy hands causing a scowl to form on my face, my fists clenching by my side. Before I could take a step forward, I was pushed to the side and I spun around just in time to see Nico get stabbed in the eye. I didn't need to think twice about what I was going to do, ripping out Riptide and decapitating the man. As the head fell to a thud with the body following after, I captured the image in my mind and identified the man. I recognised the bruised and bloody face as Peter Harrison. But I didn't want to waste another minute standing around and luckily, I didn’t. Will had already pulled Nico’s body into his arms and was dragging Leo out behind him. As I followed them out I glanced back at the weapon Peter had used.   
A butter knife.

By the time I found the others, Will had begun healing Nico’s eye -- I looked away, finding solace in the floor. Leo saw this and grabbed my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it and humming a soft song. Looking up at the night sky and smiling, I sang out the lyrics of the song in a hushed voice. Leo joined me soon after, wrapping his arms around and guiding me to sitting on the floor.

_ ‘Pero nada cura el pasado como el tiempo _ _   
_ _ Y no pueden robar _ _   
_ _ El amor que estás destinado a encontrar _ _   
_ _ Pero nada cura el pasado como el tiempo _ _   
_ _ Y no pueden robar _ _   
_ _ El amor que estás destinado a encontrar’ _ _   
_ __   
We stopped singing when Will’s healing lights faded and the puddle of blood from Nico’s eye whirled around in mid air before disappearing. There was now a small ripple of pink skin across his left eye, the only trace left of tonight's incident. He was sleeping, I followed the rise and fall of his chest and could not be happier for the soft snores that lit up the alley. He looked innocent and peaceful in his sleep, like a little angel. 

“He’s not breathing.”   
  
Leo’s voice captured my attention and I tore my gaze to look at Will’s broken form. Horror filled my heart.

_   
_ **Nico Di Angelo POV**

“No, no… NO!” I backed into a rubbish bin, scraping the skin on my back, but I didn't care. The ringing was too loud; the pain was too much.

I cradled my head in my hands, hugging my knees to my chest as I tried not to hyperventilate. Percy ran over to my side, picking me up and laying me down on his lap as he hugged me -- rocking me back and forth. Seconds past before Leo joined us. We sat there for who knows how long, Leo and I in Percy’s lap. Eventually, rain began to poor down and I let out a strangled growl, getting up but Percy stopped me, pulling me back onto his chest.    
“I don’t want to get rained on…” My voice died in my throat as the cold air was whisked away and a bubble formed around us, I felt a pair of lips touch my head and Percy’s arms tightened around me.   
“It’s gonna be okay.” He said and I knew it would be, in time.

  
Our moment was interrupted mere minutes later by a dark shadow that appeared over Will’s body. White shark-like teeth reached out and chomped down, slurping up his form and leaving as fast as it appeared. A scream pushed past my lips and my hand reached out towards where my lover used to be, tears rushing down my cheeks. The teeth soon appeared again chomping down in the space by Percy’s head.    
This time my screams were joined by another, blood splattering on our faces. 


	16. Special: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special smut scene that has nothing to do with the original story. If you're underage and reading this... You can't blame me for writing it.
> 
> Also, editing soon!

** _Nico Di Angelo POV_ **

The lighting was perfect, the mood was grand and all I needed was... Someone to share it with.   
I groaned, my head hitting the wall behind the bed. Percy was supposed arrive... I glanced at the bedroom clock... 1 minute ago.   
Ok, maybe I'm overreacting but we've been postponing this night for weeks now.  
Whenever he'd call me over, I'd shower and prepare myself for him but the night would always in cuddling...nothing more.   
The last time we kissed was 56 hours and 5 mins ago, not that I was counting or anything.   
7 minutes late now.   
I jumped out of bed and got ready to storm out the door to go get him but a swift 3 knocks stopped me in my tracks.   
Swinging the door open and moving to the side, I half expected a random person to step in. But lucky for me, it was my boyfriend. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and black pants, he looked hot. His collar was messed up and so was his hair, looking like he already did the dirty before coming here.   
"I'm so sorry I'm late." Percy handed me the black rose he was holding, "The Demeter kids took too long preparing this."  
My angry facade fell, how could anyone be mad at such a sweetheart. I wrapped my arms around his and finally pressed a kiss against his lips. I'd recently hit a growth spurt, being only 3 inches shorter than Percy's 6 ft 1. Liking the new height difference, I pushed him up against the wall and cherished the taste of his lips. Cotton candy and a hint of peppermint... Not really the best combination but tasty none the less. His hands rested on my hips, pulling me flush against him and grinding his front against me. I let out a heated moan and he took this opportunity to pull away, trailing kisses down my neck. In seconds, my shirt was unbuttoned and he was leaving love bites along my collarbone. Grabbing a tuft of his hair, I pulled him back up to meet my lips and let our tongues dance. At some point during our lip lock moment, we'd shuffled around so now my back was pressed against the wall.   
"Let's move to the bed..." Percy's husky voice sent shivers down my spine and I let out a soft whimper, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He buried his face in my chest, licking along one of my peaks and lightly sucking till it was hard. Carrying me to my bed, he laid me down before sucking and nibbling on the other nipple. He blew on it and I felt my back arch as I tilted my head back, letting out a soft moan. I ran my fingers through his thick locks, the soft waves bouncing as I let go. Our lips met halfway and I groaned when I felt our hard-ons rub against each other. Percy pulled away to help me take my pants off, leaving me in my boxers and half on shirt. Spinning us around, I placed my legs on either side of his hips and began unbuttoning his shirt.   
"I'm not going to be the only one taking clothes off."  
Percy giggled underneath me but pushed me back, forcing me to lie down below him again. I scowled playfully, watching him take his shirt off and pull his pants down. His buds stood, perky and a darker shade than his tan skin. I licked my lips and took one into my mouth, using a hand to fiddle with the other one. Percy moaned loudly, his chest arching forwards. I nibbled lightly and curved my tongue around his nipple, moving back to admire it before going to the other one. He jerked upward a little when I bit down on the skin next to it, sucking and kissing until a starry sky of hickeys laid on his abodomen and chest. Pushing me back down he palmed my bulge, moans forcing past my lips, and glanced up at me with a small smile before pulling my boxers down. My erect 7 inch length stood proud and I blushed when I noticed Percy was staring at it as if it were his dinner.   
I averted my eyes but jerked my gaze back to him when I felt something wet touch my tip. He sucked and licked the top half, using his hands to pump the bottom half. I muffled my moans using my arm as I watching the scene in front of me. Bucking me hips, I thrusted into his mouth lightly and moaned when I felt myself hit the back of his throat.   
"I'm gonna cum!" I threaded my fingers through his hair and tilted my head back in pleasure. Percy started moving faster, bobbing his head and using his fingers to stroke my balls. I came a couple minutes later and I watched as Percy swallowed every last drop of it.   
"Delicious." He licked his lips and looked at me seductively before taking off the rest of his clothes, not once breaking our gaze. Pressing our members together, he began moving his hand in up and down motions. His was taller than mine, by around an inch, but that was to be expected.   
"Who's topping?" I asked the question in my mind aloud. "I've only topped twice, bottomed the rest of the time."  
Percy pursed his lips, "I've topped twice too but only bottomed once."  
"How about..." I brought up close to his ear, nibbling and licking, "You fuck me deep and hard this time? I want to feel your huge friend inside of me."  
"Huge? Mine is barely 9 inches. One time I met this guy and his-"  
I rolled my eyes and kissed his mouth, shutting him up.

On my hands and knees, I waited for Percy to grab the lube and condoms from the bottom drawer in the bathroom.   
"Hurry up! This is embarrassing..."   
Seconds later, the bed under my feet dipped and fingers circled around my rim. I felt cold liquid on me before two fingers entered me, slowly scissoring. Another finger entered, he waited for me to adjust and give him the signal before thrusting and silently adding another finger. I arched my back, moaning and bit down on my bottom lip.   
"I'm ready, put it in."  
I felt the fingers leave me and a cold sensation dab around my hole before I felt him enter. He slowly thrusted, grabbing my hips and reaching forward to pump my member. I grabbed the bed sheets, fisting it into my hands as I felt more of him enter and start going faster.   
"I can see everything from here. It's so hot." His hands grabbed my ass, massaging them and thrusting faster.   
"Ah.. Harder, baby!"  
Moans flew from my mouth at a rapid pace, a tingling sensation burst in my lower body and I slumped forwards. Rocking my hips I felt myself come and cocked my head to see Percy release into the condom. He pulled it off and slid on another one, my eyes widened as he flipped me onto my back and spread my legs.   
"Round 2." His tongue flicked over my nipples causing me to let out another whimper. Pulling me up, he sat me down on his lap and his whole length disappeared inside of me.   
"It's so deep." I gaped at the sight as Percy lifted me and released, helping me get penetrated by his 'barely 9 inches'. He grabbed my length and moved his hand up and down roughly. I grabbed his shoulders, my nails grazing his tan skin as he closed his lips over mine. Pain shot through my butt as he spanked it twice, I moaned into his mouth and he used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. We fought over dominance for a bit before another slap was placed on my ass and my fight faltered. He pushed me down onto the bed as he pulled away to take a breath and I came onto my stomach and his when our eyes met.   
"I love you, Neeks."  
"I would love you too if you stopped calling me that."  
His beautiful sea green was clouded with lust and his lips were swollen, I was doing this to him and it made me happy. I pulled him out of me and ripped the condom off, taking his length into my mouth. Licking and sucking his hard length, he came in seconds, all over my face. I swallowed what I had in my mouth, licking up the rest of it before kissing him roughly.

"Dinner is probably cold now." I said once we'd cleaned up and now lay cuddling.   
Percy pressed his lips against my lips, "I already had dinner."  
"What! When? Didn't I tell you we'd be eating together...!"  
He only chuckled, leaving me more confused.


End file.
